Olor a Rosa Blanca
by Tom Posmac
Summary: Marin y Aioria se aman, y ahora se van a casar, pero algunos roses surgiran, todo desde el punto de vista de Marin, lo que ella siente y ama a su futuro esposo. Mi primer fic de Saint Seiya, ojala les guste, me esforzé mucho, y porfis dejen reviews...


Capitulo 1

Un rayo de luz, que había viajado desde muy lejos, que había venido desde ese gran circulo amarillo que muchos llaman: Sol; había sido el primero en iluminar, aquel día, el bello rostro femenino de Marin.

Ese día era importante, pero Marin no lo sabia, ella no se imaginaba que ese día su vida cambiaría.

Ese pequeño rayo de luz había sido la única y más que suficiente razón, para que el sueño de Marin finalizara.

La bella amazona, que con alegría había hecho al mundo suspirar, abrió lentamente sus ojos y observó con alegría al mundo nuevamente. Se inclinó con su cuerpo sobre la cama, dio un cuarto de vuelta hacia la derecha y bajó sus delicados pies hasta tocar el suelo. Sentada en el colchón de su dormitorio, tuvo el primer pensamiento de su día. El mismo de todos los días. Pensó en su gran amor por Aioria.

Marin cerró los ojos y lo visualizó. Sintió en sus labios el placer de besarlo. Cerró sus puños y recordó lo que era tocarlo. En sus oídos recordaba lo que era su dulce y bella voz.

Pero en un momento de descuido, de pronto estornudó. Recordó lo que June siempre decía: que si uno estornudaba de repente, era que alguien estaba pensando en uno. Marin hecho una risilla coqueta y dijo en su mente:

-"Aioria, ¿estas pensando en mi?- de pronto volvió a estornudar. Se dejo llevar por el propio peso de su cuerpo y dijo: -si, si estas pensando en mí-Marin estaba completamente enamorada.

De repente, tres golpes seguidos vinieron desde la puerta, alguien tocaba.

-¡Ya voy!-dijo apresurada la amazona. Se levantó de repente, saliendo de sus sueños, y corrió a ponerse una bata. Introdujo su mano izquierda en la manga correspondiente, luego la derecha, se acomodó los hombros y cerró ambos lados de la bata, sosteniéndolos con una fina cuerda de tela y corrió a abrir la puerta. Con su mano derecha sobre la perilla, de golpe y con rudeza colocó la palma de su zurda sobre su cachete como quién se va a dar una cachetada y dijo en forma de susurro:-mi máscara-.

Corrió de vuelta a su buro y cogió su máscara.

-Marin, soy yo: Shaina.

-Espérame, ya voy-se puso la máscara y ya mas tranquila volvió a la entrada de su cuarto. Abrió calmada-ah, hola, buenos días.

-¡Como puedes decir tan tranquila buenos días así como así!-gritó la amazona y entró como perro por su casa.

-¿A que te refieres?-dijo Marin cerrando la puerta.

-A que recuerda que hoy tienes una cita con Aioria a las once y cuarenta, y ya casi son las diez de la mañana, ¡Y no estás lista!

-Shaina…

-Mira, te traje este vestido, espero que te guste…

-Shaina…

-Con dos pares de tacones, es que no pude decidirme, entonces te compré los dos…

-Shaina…

-Por que mira, estos son del mismo tono que el vestido…

-Shaina…

-Pero siento que son muy brillantes, en cambio estos son de otro tono pero son…

-¡Shaina!

-Mas casua… ¿¡Que!?

-Mi cita con Aioria es a las once y cuarenta, ¡De la noche!

-… ¿De la noche?

-Si.

-¿Quieres decir que me desperté a las cuatro de la mañana a buscarte: vestido, tacones, perfume y lencería nueva para que estuviera lista ¡Y era hasta las once de la noche!?

-…Si…

-Odio a tu novio, Marin-acto seguido se acostó en la cama y se hecho encima las sábanas de esta.

-¿Qué haces?

-Recupero energías, a las cinco de la tarde me despiertas.

-Pero, ¿Alas cinco?, son siete horas, ¿No es mucho?

-¡A las cinco de la tarde me despiertas Marin!

-Bueno, bueno, que carácter-Marin, un poco molesta por la actitud de su amiga, volvió a ver hacia la cómoda como quien busca algo para hacer, y observó entonces la foto que tenía de Aioria 

con ella, que se la habían tomado juntos en el Templo de Leo. Marin suspiró y dijo:-hay Aioria, cuanto te a…-fue interrumpida por un ronquido de Shaina, lo que le quitó su momento romántico, Marin puso rostro de decepción, se acercó lentamente a la foto, la tomó en sus manos u dijo:-te quiero Aioria.


End file.
